


Awkward Teens In Love

by kickassfu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Identity Reveal, awkward love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien starts acting weird around Marinette and she has no idea why, so she decides to talk to him. At the same time Adrien has discovered that Marinette is Ladybug and is freaking out, he definitely has to tell her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Teens In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LynyrdLionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdLionheart/gifts).



> Bday present for the wonderful LynyrdLionheart! I don't like how it turned out but hopefully y'all like it!
> 
> The prompt was: Hmmm... okay, I sort like the idea of Adrien figuring out that Marinette is LB, and being all "oh noes... my crush is the love of my life!" and so he acts awkward around her, and she's just like O_O da fuq is happening?

Adrien was acting  _ weird _ .

 

Marinette couldn’t pinpoint when it had exactly happened, but Adrien Agreste was not being his usual self. From acting skittish around her to lingering glances when he thinks she isn’t paying attention. The irony of it all was that since _he_ started acting so _off_ around her, Marinette couldn’t find the time to be nervous around him, she was worried and maybe just a little bit curious.

 

“Girl, he’s staring at you again.” Alya said, nudging her with her elbow.

 

Glancing up she noticed Adrien’s eyes on her. For a moment their gazes locked; it almost looked like his green orbs were shimmering with awe, but just as soon he bashfully looked away. 

 

Resting her chin on her hand Marinette sighed, “Have I done something wrong?”

 

“That boy looks at you like you’re the single most beautiful thing he’s ever laid his eyes on, and you’re asking if you’ve done something wrong? The right question would be, what kind of spell have you put on Adrien?” 

 

“I wish.” 

 

“Seeing as you aren’t quite as awkward around him, why not...I don’t know, talk to him about it?” Alya proposed with a kind smile, hoping her best friend would finally see that Adrien had a very obvious crush on her.

 

Taking a deep breath Marinette nodded resolutely, “You’re right, I’ll talk to him!”

 

Patting her best friend Alya whispered, “Good luck.” 

 

**XXXXXX**

 

_ Marinette _ was Ladybug. 

 

Marinette was  _ Ladybug! _

 

_ Marinette and Ladybug were the same person. _

 

Suffice it to say, since Adrien had found out that small piece of information, he’d been freaking out. Forget about the collected exterior he portrayed at school or the flirty way he acted as Chat Noir, around Marinette he was now a blubbering mess. He couldn’t be around her, but at the same time he couldn’t keep away and it was honestly very frustrating.

 

Whenever he had dreamed of finding out who his lady was, it would end in romance and him being suave and cool, making her fall heads over heel in love with him. In reality it was too much for him to function. The cute Marinette he admittedly was a bit sweet on, turned out to be the woman he absolutely loved with all his heart. 

 

Adrien had practically hit jackpot on this one, and good God he just wanted her so much.

 

_ Creepy _ . That’s probably what Marinette thought he was, with all the staring and lingering -  _ awkward _ \- touches; but how could he just look away from her? How could he refrain from touching her, feel the warmth of her skin on his hands, when not long ago magical suits stood in the way?

 

“If it’ll stop you from moping around, just tell her you know. Or confess. Or both. Just do something to end this suffering.” the small black kwami said dramatically, putting his paw on his forehead.

 

“Thanks Plagg.” he smiled.

 

“And when I say suffering, I mean what  _ I _ have to go through. You haven’t even been feeding me properly.”

 

“Of course. I apologize for all that you’ve been through. You’ve obviously been very inconvenienced by my issues, what can I do to make it all better for you?”

 

“Oh now that you mention it, I think-”

 

“I was being sarcastic Plagg. But I get it, I’ll talk to her.”

 

“That’s all I’m asking.” Plagg gives him a cheshire smile and continues, “That and more-”

 

“Camembert? Yeah, sure.”

 

“Really?”

 

“No.”

 

“Rude…”

 

**XXXXXX**

 

Sadly, Marinette didn’t have the chance to ask Adrien to wait after school so they could talk. As soon as the bell rung he was out of there. It wasn’t exactly strange, he was a busy person, but it still felt like he was avoiding something or maybe  _ someone _ .

 

Stepping out of the school she noticed that Adrien was sitting on the staircase. 

 

_ Alone. _

 

And mumbling to himself?

 

Was he waiting for someone? Or was his driver just late? Either way, he seemed _ jumpy _ . 

 

Well he was right there, so she just had to pull off the bandaid really quick and just talk to him. Marinette sat next to him and he startled, his body going stiff.

 

“So...are you going to tell me what’s going on? Have I done something wrong?”

 

Adrien looked at her and in that moment she seemed so small, uncertain and perhaps a little scared. Not at all like the Ladybug he had come to know, strong and fierce, so self-assured; but this was her, a mix of Ladybug’s strength’s and Marinette’s weaknesses and everything in between, a real person and not an idealized version of a superhero. 

 

_ It was his fault.  _ He had to fix it.

 

“No no no no no. You did nothing wrong, that’s not it at all.” he said, grabbing her hand in his.

 

A relieved sigh expelled from her lips and her body relaxed. Staring intently into his eyes she asked, “Then what’s wrong?”

 

He laughed nervously, playing with her hand as a distraction, “Nothing’s  _ wrong _ . Everything makes a lot more sense now actually. I just don’t know how to act around you anymore...I just get nervous and jittery, I want to talk but the words don’t come out properly. I just want to be with you  _ my lady _ , I just don’t know how to go about it. Or how to tell you the truth.”

 

Adrien was speaking so fast it was a miracle she actually understood what he was saying, and apparently  _ he _ didn’t notice his slip up but she did. Not how she imagined finding this out, and a bit pissed she couldn’t freak out right now because Adrien was doing it for her. 

 

_ Huh _ , Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste...she could see it.  _ Damn _ Chat Noir was cute, he was also the guy she loved all along. Well, that shall be filed away to ponder at a later moment, for now she couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was laughing, very hysterically at that. She couldn’t be laughing at  _ him _ , because that wasn’t the type of person she was, so what did she find so funny?

 

“A-are you alright?” he asked concerned.

 

Still laughing she answered while trying to breathe, “Yeah, I’m fine minou.”

 

“That’s good.” blinking twice he shouted “YOU KNOW?”

 

“You just called me my lady and you were rambling about not knowing how to tell me something. I’m not dumb.”

 

“Oh and you’re not mad?”

 

“No...at least not right now. Maybe tomorrow.” she joked.

 

A brilliant smile split his face, “Good.”

 

Marinette smiled at her partner, her crush, her  _ friend _ , and started getting up. She needed some time alone to connect everything in her brain, to understand what all of it meant and to come to terms with her feelings, because finding out Adrien was Chat didn’t make her like him any less, it just made her fall in love with him all over again.

 

His voice - and his hands - stopped her before she could get up.

 

“That wasn’t it.” Adrien rushed out, scared she would leave him.

 

“What?” she asked confused.

 

“I mean, yes I wanted to tell you I know but that wasn’t the most important thing.”

 

“Ok…?”

 

Confessing was proving to be hard, the only other time he tried to do it he ended up being controlled by an akuma and then flaking out, and he had the confidence that came with being  _ Chat Noir _ . Now -  _ as Adrien _ \- he felt naked and unprotected. 

 

“I like you.” he whispered so softly that Marinette couldn’t hear.

 

“What?” she strained her hearing to make sure this time his words wouldn’t fall into the void.

 

Taking a deep breath he looked into her eyes - so blue and perfect, alive and passionate - and spoke with fake determination, “I like you Marinette.”

 

Shock, surprise, she wasn’t sure what she was feeling at the moment but her brain had apparently decided to shut down. Marinette was only able to stare at him, unmoving with a slightly open mouth. She didn’t know what to say, or what to think, with the luck she had this was probably all a dream and she’d wake up in a couple of seconds.

 

Her reaction was unexpected, Adrien was ready for, either a rejection - with a soft laugh that would break his heart - or an amazing confession of her love for him - granted he didn’t actually think _ that _ would happen, but a boy can dream. So he kept talking, “I like you. I like Ladybug and I like Marinette, but mostly I just love how deep down you’re a combination of the two. I’m glad that I can call you my partner, but I’m happier to know I can call you my friend. It doesn’t matter how, I just want you in my life. However you’ll have me, I just need to be next to you.  _ I love you _ .”

 

Before he could react, Marinette was hugging him - and boy was she strong - with her face hidden on his shoulder, a shoulder that felt slightly damp. Adrien didn’t know what to do. except hug her back with all of his strength.

  
“Adrien,  _ mon minou _ , I love you too.” she whispered in his ear, silent tears running down her face as she laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
